List of Greek deities
List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - A Achelois - One of the moon goddesses. Achelous - The patron god of the Achelous river. Aeolus - (a.k.a. Aeolos, Aiolos, Aiolus, Eolus) God of air and the winds. Aether - (a.k.a. Aither, Akmon, Ether) God of light and the atmosphere. Alastor - God of family feuds. Alcyone - One of the seven daughters of Atlas and Pleione. Alectrona - Early Greek goddess of the sun. Amphitrite - (a.k.a. Salacia) The wife of Poseidon and a Nereid. Antheia - Goddess of gardens, flowers, swamps, and marshes. Aphaea - (a.k.a. Aphaia) A Greek goddess who was worshipped exclusively at a single sanctuary on the island of Aegina in the Saronic Gulf. Aphrodite - (a.k.a. Anadyomene, Turan, Venus) Goddess of love and beauty. Apollo - (a.k.a. Apollon, Apulu, Phoebus) God of the sun, music, healing, and herding. Ares - (a.k.a. Enyalius, Mars, Aries) God of chaotic war. Aristaeus - (a.k.a. Aristaios) Patron god of animal husbandry, bee-keeping, and fruit trees. Artemis - (a.k.a. Agrotora, Amarynthia, Cynthia, Kourotrophos, Locheia, Orthia, Phoebe, Potnia Theron) Goddess of the moon, hunting, and nursing. Asclepius - (a.k.a. Aesculapius, Asklepios) God of health and medicine. Astraea - The Star Maiden - a goddess of justice, included in Virgo and Libra mythologies. Até - Goddess of mischief. Athena - (a.k.a. Asana, Athene, Minerva, Menerva) Goddess of wisdom, poetry, art, and the strategic side of war. Atlas - The Primordial Titan who carried the weight of the heavens on his back. Atropos - (a.k.a. Aisa, Morta) One of The Fates - She cut the thread of life and chose the manner of a persons death. Attis - The (minor) god of rebirth. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - B Bia - The goddess of force. Boreas - (a.k.a. Aquilo, Aquilon) The North Wind. One of the Anemoi (wind gods). Brizo - Protector of Mariners. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - C Caerus - (a.k.a. Kairos, Occasio, Tempus) The (minor) god of luck and opportunity. Calliope - One of the Muses. Represented epic poetry. Calypso - (a.k.a. Kalypso) The sea nymph who held Odysseus prisoner for seven years. Castor - (a.k.a. Castore, Kastor) One of the twins who represent Gemini. Celaeno - The name of a wife of Poseidon. Cerus - The wild bull tamed by Persephone, made into the Taurus constellation. Ceto - (a.k.a. Keto) a sea monster goddess who was also the mother of other sea monsters. Chaos - (a.k.a. Khaos) The nothingness that all else sprung from. Charon - (a.k.a. Charun) The Ferryman of Hades. He had to be paid to help one cross the river Styx. Chronos - (a.k.a. Chronus, Khronos) God of time. Circe - (a.k.a. Kirke) A goddess who transformed her enemies into beasts. Clio - One of the Muses. She represented History. Clotho - (a.k.a. Nona) One of the Fates - Spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle. Crios - The crab who protected the sea nymphs, made into the Cancer constellation. Cronus - (a.k.a. Cronos, Kronos, Saturn) God of agriculture, father of the Titans. Cybele - (a.k.a. Agdistis, Magna Mater, Meter, Meter Oreie) Goddess of caverns, mountains, nature and wild animals. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - D Demeter - (a.k.a. Ceres, Demetra, Tvath) Goddess of the harvest. Dinlas - Guardian of the ancient city of Lamark, where wounded heroes could heal after battle. Dionysus - (a.k.a. Bacchus, Dionysos, Liber) God of wine and pleasure. Doris - A Sea Nymph, mother of the Nereids. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - E Eileithyia - (a.k.a. Eileithyiai, Eilithia, Eilythia, Eleuthia, Ilithia, Ilithyia, Lucina) Goddess of childbirth. Eireisone - The deity who embodied the sacred ceremonial olive branch. Electra - (a.k.a. Atlantis) One of the seven Pleiades. Elpis - (a.k.a. Spes) The spirit of Hope. Enyo - (a.k.a. Bellona) A (minor) goddess of war, connected to Eris. Eos - (a.k.a. Aurora, Eosphorus, Mater Matuta, Thesan) Goddess of the Dawn. Erato - One of the Muses - represents Lyrics/Love Poetry. Erebus - (a.k.a. Erebos) God of darkness. Eris - (a.k.a. Discordia) Goddess of strife, connected to Enyo. Eros - (a.k.a. Amor, Cupid, Eleutherios) God of love, procreation and sexual desire. Eurus - (a.k.a. Euros, Vulturnus) The East Wind - One of the Anemoi (wind gods). Euterpe - One of the Muses - represents Music/Lyrics/Poetry. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - G Gaia - (a.k.a. Celu, Gaea, Terra) Goddess of the Earth, also known as Mother Earth. Glaucus - (a.k.a. Glacus, Glaukos) A fisherman turned immortal, turned Argonaut, turned a god of the sea. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - H Hades - (a.k.a. Aita, Dis Pater, Haidou, Orcus, Plouton, Pluto) God of the Dead, King of the Underworld. Harmonia - (a.k.a. Concordia) Goddess of Harmony and Concord. Hebe - (a.k.a. Juventas) Goddess of youth. Hecate - (a.k.a. Hekat, Hekate, Trivia) Goddess of magic, witchcraft, ghosts, and the undead. Helios - (a.k.a. Sol) God of the Sun. Hemera - (a.k.a. Amar, Dies, Hemere) Goddess of daylight. Hephaestus - (a.k.a. Hephaistos, Vulcan, Sethlans, Mulciber) God of fire and blacksmithing who created weapons for the gods. Hera - (a.k.a. Juno, Uni) Goddess of goddesses, women, and marriage and wife of Zeus. Heracles - (a.k.a. Herakles, Hercules, Hercle) An immortal hero of many Greek legends, the strongest man on Earth. Hermes - (a.k.a. Pyschopompus, Mercury, Turms) God of commerce and travel, and messenger of the gods. Hesperus - (a.k.a. Hesperos, Vesper) The Evening Star. Hestia - (a.k.a. Vesta) Greek goddess of the home and fertility. One of the Hesperides. Hygea - (a.k.a. Hygieia, Salus) Goddess of cleanliness and hygeine. Hymenaios - (a.k.a. Hymenaeus, Hymen) God of weddings. Hypnos - (a.k.a. Somnus) God of sleep. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - I-L Iris - Goddess of rainbows. Khione - The goddess of snow and daughter of the North Wind (Boreas). Kotys - (a.k.a. Cotys, Cottyto, Cottytus) A Dionysian goddess whose celebrations were wild and liscivious. Kratos - A god of strength and power. Lacheses - (a.k.a. Decima) One of the Fates. Measured the thread of life with her rod. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - M Maia - (a.k.a. Mya, Fauna, Maia Maiestas, Bono Dea) One of the seven Pleiades, Goddess of fields. Mania - (a.k.a. Mania, Manea) Goddess of insanity and the dead. Melpomene - One of the Muses - represented Tragedy. Merope - One of the seven Pleiades, married to king Sisyphos. Metis - Titan goddess of wisdom. Momus - (a.k.a. Momos) God of satire, writers, and poets. Morpheus - God of dreams and sleep. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - N-O Nemesis - (a.k.a. Rhamnousia, Invidia) Goddess of retribution (vengeance). Nereus - (a.k.a. Phorcys, Phorkys) Titan God who Fathered the Nereids. God of the Sea before Poseidon. Nike - (a.k.a. Victoria, Nice) Goddess of victory. Notus - (a.k.a. Auster) The South Wind. One of the Anemoi (wind gods). Nyx - (a.k.a. Nox) Goddess of night. Oceanus - Titan god of the ocean. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - P Pallas - A giant who was one of the ancient Titan gods of war. Pan - (a.k.a. Faunus, Inuus) God of woods, fields, and flocks. Also a Satyr. Peitha - (a.k.a. Peitho, Suadela) Goddess of persuasion. Persephone - (a.k.a. Persephassa, Persipina, Persipnei, Persephatta, Proserpina, Kore, Kora, Libera) Goddess of the Spring who lives off-season in the Underworld. Pheme - (a.k.a. Fama) Goddess of fame and gossip. Phosphorus - (a.k.a. Phosphor, Lucifer) The Morning Star. Plutus - God of wealth. Pollux - (a.k.a. Polydeuces) One of the twins who represent Gemini. Polyhymnia - One of the Muses - represents sacred poetry and geometry. Pontus - (a.k.a. Pontos) Ancient god of the deep sea. Poseidon - (a.k.a. Neptune, Nethuns, Neptunus) God of the sea and earthquakes. Priapus - (a.k.a. Priapus, Mutinus, Mutunus) A (minor) god of gardens and fertility, best known for having an enormous penis. Pricus - The immortal father of sea-goats, made into the Capricorn constellation. Proteus - An early sea god before Poseidon. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - R-S Rhea - (a.k.a. Cybele) Goddess of nature. Selene - (a.k.a. Luna) Goddess of the Moon and the 'mother' of vampires. Sterope - (a.k.a. Asterope) One of the seven Pleiades, who bore a child of Ares. Styx - A Naiad who was the first to aid Zeus in the Titan war. (Not to be confused with the river Styx). List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - T Tartarus - (a.k.a. Tartaros, Tartarizo) God of the depths of the Underworld - a great storm pit - and the father of Typhon. Taygete - (a.k.a. Taygeti, Taigeti) One of the seven Pleiades, a mountain nymph. Terpsichore - One of the Muses - represented Dancing. Thalia - One of the Muses - represented Comedy. Thanatos - (a.k.a. Mors) God of death. Themis - Ancient goddess of divine order, law, and custom. Thetis - Leader of the Nereids, a shapeshifter, and a prophet. Triton - Trumpeter of the sea and messenger of the deep. Tyche - (a.k.a. Fortuna, Nortia) Goddess of fortune and prosperity. Typhon - (a.k.a. Typhaon, Typhoeus, Typhus) God of monsters, storms, and volcanoes. Challenged Zeus for control of Mount Olympus. List of Greek Gods and Goddesses - U-Z Urania - One of the Muses - represented Astronomy and Astrology. Uranus - (a.k.a. Ouranos, Caelus) God of the sky and the heavens. Father of the Titans. Zelus - The god of zeal, rivalry, and jealousy. Zephyrus - (a.k.a. Zephyros, Favonius, Zephyr) The West Wind. One of the Anemoi (wind gods). Zeus - (a.k.a. Dias, Jupiter, Tinia, Jove, Jovis Pater) Leader of the Olympic gods, and god of lightning, thunder, and the heavens. Category:Content